1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive pixel compensation method, and more particularly, to an adaptive pixel compensation method based on difference and variation of luminance property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image sensing elements such as CMOS image sensors (CIS) and charge-coupled devices (CCD) have been widely applied in various consumer electronic products such as digital camera, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart mobile communication devices, etc. Currently, an image sensing element usually performs image capturing in conjunction with Bayer pattern color-filters. Since the human eye is able to discern a wider range of details for green color visual information, the three primary color pixels (red, blue, and green) in a pixel array arranged according to Bayer patterns are not evenly distributed, but with green pixels having a dominant proportion.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of an image array data 10 arranged in the Bayer pattern. As shown in FIG. 1, the image array data 10 is a 5×5 Bayer pattern image array data. In FIG. 1, R represents red pixels (i.e. pixels with red filter), G represents green pixels (i.e. pixels with green filter), and B represents blue pixels (i.e. pixels with blue filter). Each odd-numbered row in the image array data 10 is composed of alternatively arranged green sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels, known as a Gb pixel row. Each even-numbered row in the image array data 10 is composed of alternatively arranged green sub-pixels and red sub-pixels, known as a Gr pixel row. Generally, green sub-pixels on the same-type pixel row would exhibit similar physical properties, whereas green sub-pixels on different-type pixel rows often exhibit detrimental effects such as green unbalance, due to different levels of interference from surrounding pixels, which can cause problems such as latticed images, false colors, or blurry edges in subsequent image reconstruction.